No Escape
by Kenji Tsukuyomi
Summary: A short chapter tale about 2 people and their struggle to maintain this illegal friendship. In this hell of a utopia, there's NO ESCAPE. There may be hints of yuri, but this is 99.9% friendship. This is my first short story. I really hope this gets out there. (Ara is include along with Eve.) Bai-bai -
1. Chapter 0

**Kenji here! Lovely little horses. It's my first time writing, so no flames, plz. .3.**

**Warning: NO YURI HERE. Just really close brochachos. And if you see the name Shirou or Kuro instead of Ara or Eve, I apologize because I was picking a fandom. ouo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or Elsword. All I own in my imagination and writing. owo**

* * *

><p>Dawn was breaking and the sun was setting with clear orange and pink. A nice shade of purple was slightly greeting the sunset colors. The sounds of small winds pressing on to the water of the river side under the ancient bridge separating me and Eve. Oh, no. We didn't cross the border line. We looked like mirror images. Maybe there really were a glass door separating our bodies when we are really one. Why can't I understand that? My joints burned as I was stuck in a crouching state. Our arms hugged our small and misunderstood bodies and sorrowful hands tingled at each breeze that passed. Like always I looked at the ground as if I were some beggar looking at his dead mother's portrait in a small funeral stand. How many minuets passed? I couldn't count because of this dead silence. When I gathered a neat pile of nothing but fake pebbles I happened to glace above my brow. And there was Eve's eyes-big as a peach's core. And red like them, too. It's a really long tale on how eye colors are no longer rare or unique. The people in the city had found one of the biggest mysteries- eye color. A unloyal bird let out a secret and the virus spread like wildfire. In Eve's eye reflected a dirty soul- aqua pastel colored eyes, jet-black hair and red raven clothes. My shoes had 12 printed softly on the tips of my feet, the age I was at this very heartbeat- oh, what a dirty soul it was. Having to apparently been staring at Eve's pupils I took a hesitating finger and reached for the very break of the chalk line that separated this monstrosity. I started with a hum. Having fun with this, the hum turned to the song Great Lord has sung to me when I was only a little twat.<p>

"Oh soul, do go

To the world where you will show~

There you'll find the golden shrine of the oh so beautiful town

This town was made and has its pride

Never been so perfect

Or never had it's low tide-"

Eve stretched an arm. My heart skipped a beat. This familiar hand. Only a few beats of fast thumps in my chest and I realized I had been wet of tears that I had forced myself upon. My eyes had felt a tang of pain. I haven't been blinking, either. My eyes shut tight, white wrinkles showing on my dirty soot-covered face. Have it been months? Out of the small blurry slit of my eyes, I saw Eve curl her lips into a small smile.

"Don't be so pitiful

For skies have never been brighter

Your God is here to save you from your fears

So, don't

Don't cry

Because he will wipe your tears."

She sang the rest of the song… I closed my eyes happily. Only a few droplets of salty stuff stuck in the lashes of my eyes. A breeze came in slowly and swayed me to a nod. My hair looked like really thin and black seaweed that Eve's father cooked once that didn't turn out well in the end. In a single swift motion I curved my finger along my ear pulling back some of the escaped hair fallen unto my dirty face. As if we were telepathic, both our bodies turned toward the Tower that sent out electrical fields to make this hell of a utopia. The last stroke of six seized to vibrate and while the six gongs played, my words hopefully traveled close enough to enter Eve's ears.

"Say… my name."

Names. They were never names- they were strictly forbidden to even be said a peep of. We called-nay- we whispered our "numbers" because talking to any other civilian other then thyself is forbidden. Fortunately Eve's lips blossomed into a long curve, much like the edge of a clean plate, and her eyes brightened up.

"Oh as dark as our hearts and clean as the glass on the clock of the Tower, the off springs of the offsprings of devils, sing. Love is also forbidden, but look at you, horrid thing,"

I couldn't help but show my sharp "shark" teeth as my face tightened as it couldn't help being bright.

"… Ara… the devil's king."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my short story, I really put all my thoughts into it, and also heart. I appreciate reviews and all your opinions. Luv chu all. ^3^<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Kenji here! Lovely little horses. It's my first time writing, so no flames, plz. .3.**

**Warning: NO YURI HERE. Just really close brochachos. And if you see the name Shirou or Kuro instead of Ara or Eve, I apologize because I was picking a fandom. ouo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or Elsword. All I own in my imagination and writing. owo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Unexpected Rendezvous<p>

My usual sitting area on the wooden bench that was shadowed and cowered over by tall oak trees had been raided by trash from the teachers. Maybe this is what they meant by saying I was the unwanted debris on the curb of the street. They bet even the birds spread rumors about how I wouldn't even be useful to make a neat meat nest. My skinny fingers patted off the scraps and pulled back the rims of my pale blue dress before I had sat down. The nice fabric of the detailed lace accented the hand-me-down perfectly. My habit of curving a finger to pull back my hair had made me look ridiculous, making teachers and adults with hate in their tainted hearts scowl at the low life of me. I bet they're thinking it's a royal habit that came from my royal ancestors. What was I doing in this place if it was the soft spot of my heart that grew well with me? The place where I can be attacked at quite easily? The place I spent the most heartbeats in? The principle wouldn't let me do my head work in the same room as the idiotic students in the grade. You see, I am pretty intelligent, you know. I'm sure that was why I think normal is just another word for me. Because I've already surpassed it.

The notebook I was currently holding was the only thing close to a friend. It was a regular size and had a stitched spine. The color was nothing special, just a hardcover that was layered red with white dot patterns. Of course I was the one who added these illegal accessories. When my teacher was handing out the notebooks for everyone, she had especially saved this particular book for me. Everyone mocked me with laughter as I drew a large breath. None of their foreign language had affected me. I adored red that was unfortunately the color of our city's statue. Yet the new grandmothers that visited me once in a while for the city gave them rewards for helping "needy" children came to give me small quantities of money because I looked the most pitiful. Yet they were important aspects of my life. Each of them repeatedly taught and told me how to live. The rules of life were the most interesting kind of subject to learn about. A few rules I kept note of was to never love one another. Love only brings the bad like the diseases that kill humans in an instant, the famine that kills without beggars without knowing. The lost people have when love is impossible. The pain is just unbearable. Trust is forbidden-talking, too. Oh, of course. The largest rule that have been punished in the most gruesome way. One must never take even a fingernail over the border. No own has ever been caught being a rebel to the rule so far. And lastly, expression was aloud. Yet I thought they were useless. What was the point? Smiles are only fake and used for when beggars ask nicely for their needs. Sadness is pointless. The feeling doesn't last long. Someone dies. You're not going to cry forever, are you?

Before I could start another paragraph, I set my writing tool down. My eyes seemed to wander. To the shed painted white, wrapped with mignonette striped vines. Such green leaves embraced the sun's rays. My neck carried and tilted my head towards a tree. A vibrating noise… could they be? Cicadas! Oh dear. My fingers fumbled for a sketchbook from my handmade violet satchel. Little sounds like "skirk skirk" or "shiiiiiiiiik shiiik" was made as my 2B pencil took detailed strokes. My mind flies back to the past, when mom's heart was still warm. "There is… an escape." Was what she said. What did she mean? Before my mind could focus back to the cicada, it had disappeared. What a shame. Only the wings were drawn descriptively across the paper. Oh how I wish I could just fly away. The only thought of freedom was satisfying. The cerulean sky made me squint. The electric field must be quite mild right now.

"Shouldn't you be going back to work?"

The sudden voice made me jump so high the rims of my dress almost revealed my short shorts that hid underneath. All that my eyes scanned were a small body figure who's silhouette was strangely women-like, was leaning against one of the oak trees. She had a small skinny body, clean chaste hair that was newly cut, shiny crimson eyes that stared into your soul, and the usual Hand Ball Utopia clothing on. Trillions of questions wormed everywhere in my trains of thoughts. What was her gender? Why is she wearing the traditional clothing? And why was she talking? I can just hear the titanium guards tightly grabbing on to her frail arms while she squirms and screams of her awaited doom. She was going against the rules. My head was tilted down but my aqua eyes were looking above that. A nod that was barely even a shake of a head was exchanged. My hand pretended to write. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't work with all this heart raking suspense. Not realizing that this frivolous girl was staring right at me, I started to put away my supplies so I can hurry back to the classroom for a beating. Yes. Even a beating was worth coming back on my own selfish will. Who knows what'll happen if I stayed here for any longer. Not a muscle tightened after the girl smirked and started talking.

"Hey. I like that notebook."

My only intuition was to walk like I hadn't heard even a rustle of the crow's flapping their wings away.

"Name's Eve." The girl announced quite loudly.

My eyes shook as she nodded at my satchel. My arm shook all the while making a small edge of my notes stick out. I straightened my back and went back to a normal posture. A flurry of glossy jet-black hair swung before my eyes as I turned back my head.

"Ara."

And I found myself back in the hallways. Where kids kicked each other for the only purpose of how fun it is to watch the pain on their faces. Where beating were started by teachers to hurry out the classroom because the teachers couldn't hold the temptation to beat them right there and now. Where I was… deceived.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I hope you enjoyed my short story, I really put all my thoughts into it, and also heart. I appreciate reviews and all your opinions. Luv chu all. ^3^<strong>**


	3. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter! I haven't been on in like forever. Missed writing. How are you doing my Horsies? ^-^**

* * *

><p>"Eek!" I had to grab both of my hands over my neck to keep from yelling out. Soon enough, a hand pushed me backwards and I was able to go back to homeroom. My right leg was the most punished, with more bruises (I counted at least 2 big violet ones and 5 small greenishblue ones) that were blurred onto my skin. Despite the bruises, they were both spilling a fair amount of crimson red blood gushing out from the whip marks. The resounding sound of the "whhiiip whhiiip" was all I can hear. Maybe I was going deaf, too. The trusted left leg gave out and my arms swung as I fell. I have the strength to hold onto my knees. Now my side hurt, yet I didn't feel like laying on my back. My black hair was all greasy because of these salty tears and the sweat I had to let go. If I cried, I'd probably had to get a more aggressive beating because of the rule of making no sounds. The rather yellow hallway was shaded a black, as it reflected off the cloud's sadness. I can't take it anymore. It seemed like forever because of all the force to flex my arm muscles to the point where I can put my trust in them, enough to grab on to the railing and push myself to the stairs. I gave my thanks to both my fathers, for having fate get out of it's way to put the roof after the staircase of floor 2. This way I can deal with myself easier and faster. I pushed past the rusty and un oiled doors. I only have the change to whisper with all the last breaths I had before my bones agreed to sit me up. My senses came back, the sense of feeling, and the cold heavy breeze pushed against my wet face.

"I'm sorry… I'm still dirtied until… now."

Everything swept away. All the pain, the sad feelings, and the agony I had to live through. Ran lied. You didn't see the sun's rays that were planted under your eyelids when you died. Just the two black lines you saw when the Clock sung two times.

I felt a soft fabric brush against my skin as my hand jerked when the life in me started to regain the blood flow that must've just been recently stopped. My blurred vision adjusted to the surroundings around me. The stuffy feeling I get when steam poured out of a pot in the morning delighted me. I picked myself up, realizing I was a bit lighter than usual. The long black hair that once flowed under my shoulders where gone. I felt shorter than my usual height, too. Gah! I've almost doubled over in pain until my eyes met the small fragments of broken glass on the floor. The person that stared back was someone quite frankly, familiar. Where have I seem these sharp red eyes and creamy white hair? I cringe in pain as memories force their way back to me. Who are you? I think as the pain loosens and tears escape from the small slits of his eyes and unto my pink and rosy cheeks.

Sliding into some familiar shoes, I noticed many things. I have been stuck in a furrowed state, I didn't loosen up my angered face and tight fists. It was that one outlaw that I have been talking to for a matter of minuets at the school yard. I still did not believe what my eyes are perceiving me. I was indeed in the body of another. What seemed like forever, I've searched outside for my real body. Keeping a low profile, I've peeked everywhere. Where everything started and ended, the school, and even the only place I could go back to, home. Where could that little bastard be? Just by the river bank of the place where it divides us trash, a young girl, an appearance I had almost forgotten, sang in a sad tone.

"Oh soul, do go

To the world where you will show~

There you'll find the golden shrine of the oh so beautiful town

This town was made and has its pride

Never been so perfect

Or never had it's low tide

Don't be so pitiful

For skies have never been brighter

Your God is here to save you from your fears

So, don't

Don't cry

Because he will wipe your tears."

The words blurted out before I could even catch them.

"_Ran!_**"**

The girl's head swung around, just like the day he and I had met. But his eyes were lifeless. And on the spot, he collapsed. That is when I noticed he was at his limit. She had, fallen off a building, after all.


End file.
